Glomp
by Ryn-Ryn Arashi
Summary: Maes thinks Roy has been too boring this week. So, he drags Roy along to a masquerade dance! Unfortunately for Roy, a certain fangirl is also present. Humorous oneshot.


It was a normal day for Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. He went to work in his pristine uniform, avoided his paperwork, sent the Shrimp off on another mission, yelled at Breda and Feury for…whatever it was they were doing. Then, it happened. Maes Hughes walked in the dark doors to his office, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Roy." Maes said, unusually serious. Roy grunted to show he knew Hughes was there, still focused on the newspaper he was reading.

"There is a masquerade dance Friday night."

"Ah."

"So you are going to come with me."

"No."

"But there's going to be loads of b-e-a-utiful young women there." Maes' voice took on a small whine as he pursed his lips from lack of reaction.

"What time is it?" Hughes smirked. The promise of women was always enough to get the Colonel interested.

"8pm. I'll pick you up, okay? Don't forget to dress up! But it's a casual thing, so nothing fancy."

"Ah." agreed Roy, sneaking a curious glance at his best friend. He watched silently as Maes walked out of his office with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

**CharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCharizardCh**

Rain pattered down from the heavens, splashing on the roads and houses methodically. The sky was overcast and the sun very nearly set for the day. Maes Hughes parked his car and walked up the porch steps to Roy Mustang's house.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Slowly, the door creaked open, allowing a pair of glowing dark eyes to peer out at Maes. None of this seemed to have an effect on Hughes, however, who gave a large grin.

"Ready, Roy?"

"Ah."

Maes scowled at the lack of response from Roy, yet again, and led the way to his car. The ride was fifteen minutes long, and all of those minutes were spent silently. They pulled up to a large building with a double door entrance. People dressed as dragons, fairies, princesses, princes and even nymphs were gathering toward the doors. Roy and Maes got out of the car and gave each other a critical eye, to make sure their costumes were okay.

Maes was wearing his classic vivid purple button down shirt with a pair of dark jeans. He put on a pair of clip on sunglasses over his glasses to be his mask. Roy had on a plain navy blue silk button down shirt and black pants. The dark, mysterious type always worked in his favor.

Hughes rolled his eyes at the lack of mask and pulled out a pair of non-prescription glasses. The lenses were oval shaped and the ear pieces a light silver.

"Put these on, will you Roy?" Roy started to back away, slowly shaking his head. "But Rooooyyyy! Now you'll have the dark, mysterious, intelligent look! Not that people with glasses are always intelligent, but I'm sure you could pull it off. The silver especially matches, and ooh, glasses would look adorable on my Elicia! Of course, then anything would, but-"

"Maes…" Roy growled, his eyebrow twitching.

"-all the women will love the look on you! Probably some of the men as well, now that I think of it. Good thing Gracia isn't here, because I don't want all those people looking at her that way-"

"MAES! Fine, give me the glasses. Let's just go in!" Hughes stopped his rambling and gave a smug look towards Roy. Roy shook his head in confusion and led the way inside.

Roy and Hughes stood near a wall, waiting for the party to pick up. Glancing around to find any miniskirts, Roy accidentally caught the eye of a young girl standing across the room. Her brown eyes widened in recognition in what she was seeing.

"MUSTANG!" the girl yelled, in a very squeaky, high-pitched voice. Then she started running toward Roy. She ran like her life depended on it, her arms a blur and whole body shaking. Roy's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened behind his new lenses. Looking to Hughes for help, he yelled for him. **(A/N am I the only one who thinks that line turned out a tad…nevermind.)**

"Maes, Maes, Maes, MAES!" But it was too late. Several feet away from her target, the girl leapt. She flew through the air with her arms outstretched and a victorious expression on her face. Thinking quickly, Roy turned his shoulder toward Hughes so the girl soared past his turned back. A few seconds later, the girl smashed headfirst into the nearby wall.

Roy walked over and looked down at the girl who was sprawled on the floor, looking more than a little dazed.

"What are you _doing?_" Roy asked, mildly frightened by the attack of the girl.

"Oh…I was trying to glomp you!" she replied in a dreamy voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A GLOMP?"

"I do it all the time, it's a flying hug-tackle!" she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That…was NOT a hug! Now…put your ears back on and get out of here."

**KyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouyaKyouya**

**"Maes…**Did you _plan_ this?" asked Roy. The look on his face told Hughes he'd better hope he hadn't planned it.

"No…." replied Maes, glancing around nervously. Roy glared harder.

"Fine! I didn't plan the glomp part, but I did plan to get a reaction out of you! You've been boring all week long. And, thanks to that rabid fangirl, I got two reactions!"

"Nobody hears about his, okay? Now, go home. I've got to go in tomorrow; Lieutenant Hawkeye threatened to shoot me if I didn't do my papers."

The next day, Roy walked into his office. It turned out another relatively normal day. Once he got home, however, upon reflection…

"C-Colonial M-Mustang sir?! I-I havemorepapersforyousoheretheyare,byesir!" And then…

"S-sor-ry sir, this is all we have! I'll be suretoordermorerightaway,byesir!"

Hum. Sure, everyone already respected his reputation, his alchemical talents, his deviously good looks, but fear him? That was new, unless he tried to scare them of course. So it must be…they thought the girl crashing into the wall was purposeful! Ha. Kind of sweet.

**A/N: Sorry if I spelled names wrong, in the story or my line-breaks. This is the Mustang version of Travis Willingham's first anime convention experience. (Travis is the English voice actor for Roy Mustang.) So FMA, no matter how wonderful the characters, the voice actors, the story and how many hot guys there are, is not mine. Neither is the story, I just wrote it down people, I didn't think it up. Here is the link to the YouTube video...**

**.com/watch?v=-aABILfDUFw**

**I am very sleep deprived, so I apologize if this isn't very good. Also, this will most likely be my only story where Roy is even implied to like women. My switching between Maes and Hughes was purposeful.  
**

**SCHOOL IS OUT AS OF WEDNESDAY!!! Whooohooo, we did it, we did it! Grin. Bye!**


End file.
